


honey, honey

by liamneeson



Series: you looked like christmas morning [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, aka: hunk and romelle watching mamma mia!, avoid reading this if ur very picky about spoilers???, i gay so of course the movie i chose is mamma mia, tw: excessive shitting on Pierce Brosnan's singing, wow look at me writing a canon compliant thing!!! never been done before i am a revolutionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamneeson/pseuds/liamneeson
Summary: Hunk and Romelle watch the hit classic Mamma Mia! (2008), also known as the Finest Piece of Earth Culture.





	honey, honey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously excited to write for Hunk. He's my favorite, but I've never been able to muster up any muse for him. Romelle is my best girl and I want her to be Hunk's wrong-quiznak-pronouncing gf.

So what if Mamma Mia (2008) starring Amanda Seyfried, Meryl Streep and a bunch of old white dudes was the only movie they managed to buy with pocket lint and spare change from the Earth store in the Space Mall? It was a perfectly good movie, and Hunk was happy to prove it by declaring that he'd already watched it twenty eight times since purchasing, not because he didn't have much of a choice, but because he genuinely enjoyed it. Pidge and Lance used to settle in with him when he finally figured out a way to adapt the VHS to advanced Altean technology, but Pidge wasn't one for rom-coms in the first place and had gotten sick of it 20 minutes into the movie (Hunk tried not to think her uncultured; it wasn't her fault that she couldn't appreciate masterful musical renditions of the Abba hits that Hunk was reared to), and Lance, well, he started crying on the third replay because it reminded him too much of home (Hunk tried not to think:  _same_ ).

Hunk didn't exactly need people with him to enjoy the movie, but he was eager to share it all the same. Shiro always declined with a polite smile because he needed to rest more than he needed to hear God's Finest Work ("Okay, but A Man After Midnight always rejuvenates me better than an eight hour sleep, but you do you, buddy."). Allura was simply not interested ("When you come to Earth for diplomatic missions and can't make one Mamma Mia! Reference to the queen of England, or like, the UN, then you're shot at convincing them to join the coalition, just a warning."), and Coran was far too busy with the Castle of Lions ("It's cool, why experience genuine happiness for the first time in your life when you can fix up an alien spaceship, right?").

But there were newcomers now, never been privy to the only piece of culture the Paladins et al owned, and there, Hunk saw potential. He'd asked Krolia and Romelle if they wanted to join him in his twenty-ninth replay and was surprised by Krolia saying she preferred her Pierce Brosnan movies without his awful singing. Pierce belonged in a tux, holding a gun, preferably with his mouth shut, she stated before walking away.

"I'll see it with you," Romelle finally said, her response like a cherub's pitch to Hunk's ears.

* * *

"What does "dot, dot, dot" mean?"

Hunk and Romelle sat on the floor of Yellow's cockpit, their necks craned towards the display currently playing the opening scene. Between them was a platter of local plantain-like fruits cut up into small bits to substitute for popcorn which Hunk insisted was crucial to any cinematic experience ("When we get to Earth, you  _will_  have popcorn."). He knew early on that watching a movie together entailed sharing Earth cultures with Romelle, and he thought that he was prepared to answer all of her questions with the patience only he was blessed with. It was too bad  _this_  was her first query. Now, he wondered how much context she was taking in.

"Well, it's sex," He said, seeing no reason to tiptoe around the only answer.

Romelle's sly side eye came with a teasing grin. "You have odd synonyms."

"They're not mine! Some people just don't like calling sex as it is. Sex for humans come with a lot of baggage."

"Why?" When she cocked her head a little to the side, one of her pigtails slid off her shoulder. "Isn't procreation vital to the survival of races?"

Hunk shrugged, feeling ill prepared to spell out the full extent of human sexuality to an alien. "I mean, yeah. But it's weird for a lot of people. It's a pleasurable thing and some people can't enjoy themselves without finding something wrong with it."

"Do all Earthlings have multiple mates like Donna?"

"If they choose to. Some have just one, some have none at all. It depends on the person's preferences, I guess?"

Romelle looked like she wanted to ask  _why_  again, but she leaned on to her bent knees and trained her eyes back onto the screen. "Humans sound exhausting to understand."

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

Shiro stood on the cockpit's hatch, his hands on his hips as he appraised the familiar scene.

"Got another victim to watch Mamma Mia, Hunk?"

"Oh, hey, Shiro. A willing one, this time. Romelle's learning a lot about Earth. And she likes Meryl Streep."

Without looking away from the screen, Romelle sang in a monotone, "Young and sweet, only seventeen."

Shiro walked farther into the room. He leaned against the pilot's chair. "You know how inconsistent a lot of the stuff in the movie is, right? Not to mention the production is half-assed and some plot points just don't make sense?"

"We've watched your coalition performances. I'd say you know a lot about bad production." Romelle answered, to Hunk's delight. Hunk's booming laughter made Shiro's lips thin.

"You're not supposed to take this movie seriously, dude. I mean, Pierce Brosnan  _is_  singing in it."

"What does a "stag do" mean?" Romelle cut in.

Before Hunk could answer, Shiro beat him to it. "It's a bachelor party, isn't it? It's when men celebrate the last night of their bachelorhood before getting married." He pushed off the chair and made to leave. "Mine was pretty wild back then."

Hunk turned around so fast, he almost got whiplash. "Shiro, you're  _married_?"

"Almost was. Don't tell Lance. I don't want to field a thousand questions."

Hunk gave him a salute. Shiro's easy laughter rang out as he exited Yellow.

* * *

Romelle erupted in loud peals of laughter when Amanda Seyfried proclaimed that she didn't care if her mother had slept with hundreds of men and the priest looked taken aback. It wasn't terribly funny, but Hunk found her joy infectious.

"You're cute when you laugh," Hunk told Romelle, quite unconsciously. He hadn't meant to  _say it out loud_. Christ. He sobered quickly as he inspected Romelle's face for any trace of disgust.

She only had a quick grin on her face. "Like a yellmore?"

Hoping that he wasn't trembling like his insides were, Hunk tried to match her joking mood. "Sure, I can see the resemblance. Especially around the ears."

"You're horrible," She shot a hand out to shove him, gently. "But thank you, Hunk. You're pretty cute yourself."

Hunk almost choked on the alien banana bit he still hadn't swallowed. "What, me? Naw. Lance is the Cassanova of Voltron. Keith is also good-looking and Shiro is sexy. I mean, I'm not insecure, it's just the way it is and-"

She probably could have shut him up in any other way, but Romelle had the burning impulse to kiss him. So she did. It was a quick touch of her lips to his, sweet and almost friendly, but it stole Hunk's breath, more so when she pulled back and he saw the playfulness and uncertainty fuse in her eyes. Was she serious? Was this a joke? It didn't feel like one, and he didn't think she'd be the type. But what did he know, anyway? But still, with his heart rate at an unflattering gallop, he felt the urge to kiss her back, probably not as sweet as the first time. Maybe he should. The moment felt right, and if Lance was to be believed (never mind that he seemed kind of hopeless with girls, anyway), that was all that mattered.

But Romelle was already facing the screen again, blinking at the new turn of events. "Wait, did Donna and Sam just get married after twenty years of not seeing each other?"

Hunk sighed happily, leaning back on his arms and trying to focus on the movie again. "Crazier things have happened. An alien just kissed me."

* * *

Hunk pressed a button on the console to cut off the closing credits.

"Okay, thoughts on this iconic piece of Earth culture?"

"Donna Sheridan was a single mother who managed to keep a business running while raising a loving daughter. Greece is a beautiful place that I would like to visit when we land on Earth. Money cannot buy happiness, but it can restore a beautiful island hotel, which is the same thing. Fathers don't need to be biological to be valid, as long as they are there for you when you need them most." Romelle counted each point on her fingers. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "And Pierce Brosnan cannot sing, indeed. But he makes up for it with impressive chest hair."

Hunk nodded sagely. "Fair. This is the only movie we own, so you're gonna be forming a lot more provocative opinions about this in the future."

"Perfect. I enjoyed this "Netflix and Chill", as Lance called it. I  _am_ confused why he said we'd need protection for it. It hardly seems like a dangerous pastime."

The color in Hunk's face rose a shade. He had to have a word with Lance about putting ideas in their impressionable alien friends' heads. "He's just goofing off." In his head, he thought about kicking Lance's ass when he next saw him. "Anyyyyyway, until next movie night?" Hunk got on his feet, and offered a hand to help Romelle off the floor. She took it and stood, not letting his hand go.

The simper on her face was disarming. When she rose on her tiptoes to give him another peck on the lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write a lot of fun things so this was kind of a struggle but I like it. I like my faves watching Mamma Mia! (2008), a monument of Culture™. If you have thoguhts abt Hunk/Romelle, you are legally obliged to talk to me about it. I’m @m1rajens on twit and mirajens on tumblr!!!


End file.
